Hate or Love? -XiuHan-
by UniGon
Summary: [CHAP 2!] Xiumin masih bersikap dingin pada Luhan bahkan sampai hari pertunangan mereka. Ia yakin jika pertunangannya tidak didasari oleh cinta. Namun, ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia merasakan CINTA yang sebenarnya, Luhan justru pergi dari hidupnya. YAOI! XIUHAN/LUMIN! Slight HUNHAN! DLDR! Need REVIEW(s)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, Guys! Aku kembali dengan FF-ku ini. Mian tapi kali ini aku bawanya XiuHan bukan HunHan lagi *ditabok HunHan shipper*. Tapi, di FF ini, akan ada HunHan juga kok. Tenang aja... Bisa dibilang ****slight HunHan ****.**

**Gak pake banyak bacot, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

Namja berjas putih dengan kemeja hitam itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya. Tangannya dengan lihai memencet tombol-tombol huruf dan angka di layar ponsel android-nya. Ia benar-benar tertuju pada ponselnya itu tanpa menghiraukan beberapa orang yang telah ia tabrak selama ia berjalan.

_**From: Kkamjong**_

_**Kau di mana, Umin hyung? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi! CEPAT DATANG KE SINI, UMIN HYUNG!**_

"Aish.. Mwoya?", desis namja itu dengan kesalnya.

_**To: Kkamjong**_

_**Aku sudah dekat! Tunggu sebentar! SABAR!**_

Namja itu pun memencet tulisan 'send'. Selesai membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang yang ber-nickname Kkamjong itu, namja itu segera meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana panjang hitam yang ia gunakan.

Kini, namja itu sudah berada di depan cafe dengan tulisan _'Coffee Bean and Tea'_. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan tentu ia disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang ada di sana namun dengan wajah dinginnya, namja itu hanya berjalan cepat menuju ke meja yang berada di pojok cafe dan telah dipenuhi 3 orang namja yang mungkin temannya atau entahlah...

"Oh, Umin hyung...", ucap seorang namja berambut blonde dengan wajah cool-nya atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu.

Namja berjas putih itu, sebut saja Xiumin, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk cafe itu. Ia langsung menghelas nafas dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya, seakan ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sepertinya hyung sudah tahu alasan ayah hyung menyuruh hyung pulang cepat tadi malam, kan?", tanya namja berkulit tan yang duduk di samping Kris.

"Ck, jangan diungkit!", decak Xiumin kesal.

"Baiklah, kami akan diam sampai kau berbicara apa yang membuatmu _bad mood_.", ucap namja dengan kantung mata di sekitar matanya atau panggil saja Tao.

"Argh... Sialan!", gerutu Xiumin seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya kau...", ucapan Kris terputus ketika Kai dengan tidak sopan memasukkan kue isi coklat ke dalam mulut Kris.

"Sst...", desis Kai agar Kris diam.

"Kenapa harus dia, huh?", gerutu Xiumin dengan nada kesal dan tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, huh?", bisik Tao pada Kai.

"Nanti hyung akan tahu sendiri...", bisik Kai singkat seraya menatapi betapa berantakannya pakaian dan rambut Xiumin sekarang.

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi semalam?", tanya Xiumin dengan nada masih tetap kesal dan frustasi. Sementara itu, Kris dan Tao menggeleng dengan wajah konyolnya sedangkan Kai mengangguk dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Aku tak perlu seringaianmu, Kkamjong! Aku tak akan terpesona oleh seringaimu itu.", kesal Xiumin seraya menoyor dahi Kai.

"Aku hanya berusaha tetap cool, Hyung.", ucap Kai membela dirinya seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang ditoyor oleh namja dihadapannya yang tengah frustasi.

"Ok, apa ini perlu kujelaskan?", tanya Xiumin.

"Terserahmu, Hyung. Asal kau semakin tenang...", jawab Tao seraya meneguk cappuchino miliknya.

_**Flashback...**_

Xiumin baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW hitam kesayangannya yang ia parkirkan tepat di depan halaman rumahnya yang **terlalu luas ****untuk dikatakan rumah**.

"Tuan Kim menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya, Tuan Muda.", ucap pelayan pribadi Xiumin saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumahnya.

"Ah.. Benarkah? Kamsahamnida...", ucap Xiumin seraya tersenyum lalu memasuki rumahnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang tingginya 2 kali dirinya, belasan _maid_ langsung menyambutnya dengan sopan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk 90 derajat, berusaha tetap menghargai mereka walau hanya maid sekalipun. Kakinya pun kembali melangkah ke ruang kerja ayahnya di tingkat 2. Sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk, Min Seok ah...", ucap sang ayah yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, ia melihat sesosok namja yang tengah duduk di samping ibunya.

"Siapa namja itu?", pikir Xiumin penasaran.

Xiumin akui jika namja itu er... manis, termasuk dalam kategori tipenya tapi sayangnya dia namja. Ia langsung duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan namja misterius itu.

"Min Seok ah~, ini sekretaris pribadimu sekarang. Perkenalkan, namanya Xi Luhan.", jelas ibu Xiumin.

"Annyeonghaseo, Xi Luhan imnida. Sekarang saya sekretaris pribadi Tuan dan saya mohon bantuannya.", ucap namja misterius yang ternyata bernama Luhan seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat pada Xiumin.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku! Aku tidak biasa, Luhan ssi...", aku Xiumin seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Jujur, ia sering kali gugup ketika menghadapi seseorang yang sangat formal padanya.

"Maaf, maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Kim...", sesal Luhan. Melihat tingkah konyol Luhan, ayah dan ibu Xiumin tak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Gwaenchanha, Luhan ssi... Tapi mungkin lain kali aku butuh waktu untuk bicara denganmu tentang hal-hal yang perlu kau tahu tentang aku.", ucap Xiumi dan duduk kembali.

"Luhan ssi...", panggil ayah Xiumin.

"Ne?"

"Kami butuh waktu berbicara dengan Xiumin, apa kau bisa menunggu di ruang kerja Min Seok sebentar?", jelas ayah Xiumin.

"Tentu, Tuan Kim. Saya akan menunggu di sana.", balas Luhan dengan sangat formal lalu pergi ke ruangan Xiumin.

"Min Seok ah.."

"Kenapa ayah mengganti sekretarisku lagi?", tanya Xiumin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Biarkan ayahmu bicara dulu, Min Seok ah...", ujar ibu Xiumin seraya tersenyum.

"Jujur, aku sangat gusar karena ayah sangat hobi mengganti-ganti sekretaris pribadiku, Ayah. Sebenarnya apa salah mereka?", tanya Xiumin dengan nada bingung dan setengah gusar.

"Itu bukan dari mereka namun darimu, Min Seok ah..", jawab ayah Xiumin dengan tenang.

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti.", tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau ayah semakin tua dan tak sanggup mengurus perusahaan. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau mengambil alih jabatan ayah tapi sejauh ini, kau belum mempunyai calon pendamping hidup. Jadi, sejak awal, sebenarnya ayah berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan sekretarismu namun, sepertinya gagal. Jadi ayah putuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Luhan.",

"APA?! LUHAN?! AYAH, JANGAN BERCANDA!", seru Xiumin yang tak terima dijodohkan dengan sekretarisnya itu.

"Itu sudah jadi keputusan ayah, Xiumin. Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan acara pertunanganmu dengan Luhan.", ucap ayah Xiumin.

"APA? DUA MINGGU LAGI?! AYAH!", teriak Xiumin semakin tak terima dengan semua keputusan ayahnya yang dianggapnya sangat konyol.

"Itu agar kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan dan setelahnya, terserah bagaimana kau menjalani hubungan dengan Luhan. Tapi ayah harap, kau bisa bersama dengannya sampai kalian menikah. Kupikir, dia namja yang baik.", jelas ayah Xiumin lagi.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku bertunangan dengannya, Ayah. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Aku masih terlalu muda, Ayah...", protes Xiumin lagi.

"Maaf, tapi ayah tak bisa berubah pikiran.", ucap ayah Xiumin dengan tegas.

**Flashback End...**

"Jadi 2 minggu lagi kau akan bertunangan?", tanya Kris memastikan.

"Iya. Ayahku bilang pertunangan ini agar aku bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Setelahnya, terserah apa aku mau melanjutkan dengan namja itu atau tidak.", jelas Xiumin.

"Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan. Jika kau memutuskan pertunangan itu setelah kau mendapat perusahaan ayahmu, sama artinya kau mempermainkan namja hanya untuk harta dan perusahaan ayahmu.", komentar Kai diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Seburuk itukah?", gumam Xiumin.

"Itu hanya menurut persepsi kami saja, Hyung. Semestinya hyung tahu apa yang terbaik untuk hyung.", timpal Tao.

* * *

"Apa Tuan Muda butuh bantuan saya?", tanya seorang namja manis yang berdiri di samping namja yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kau itu sekretrisku bukan pelayanku, Luhan. Kenapa kau sangat formal hingga terlihat justru kau yang menjadi pelayanku?", tutur Xiumin dengan dinginnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tu..."

"Panggil aku Xiumin atau Min Seok atau siapalah yang penting jangan terlalu formal, Luhan.", Xiumin kembali bicara dengan dinginnya.

"Baik, Xiumin ssi...", ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kembalilah ke ruang kerjamu, Luhan. Aku akan menemuimu nanti jika aku ada keperluan denganmu.", suruh Xiumin dengan dingin.

"Ne, Xiumin ssi...", Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Xiumin hingga hanya menyisakan Xiumin di ruangan itu.

"Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan pada namja itu?", gumam Xiumin.

.

.

**TBC**

**Continue or delete? I need your review(s), Guys... Don't be silent readers! Don't bash and flame, Ok...**

**Gimana ceritanya? Pasti gak nyambung gitu, ya? Gak ngerti arahnya ke mana, ya? Jeongmal mianhae, ne... *bow & bbuing bbuing*. Next chapter rilis 1 smpe 2 minggu (tergantung review juga, ya). Kalau dikit em... entahlah, ditunggu aja, ne... BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, Readers! Apa kalian menunggu chapter ini? Menunggukah? So, aku membawa chapter ini, Readers! Jeongmal gomawo buat review(s)-nya ne... *bow*. **

**Note: Nah.. buat readers yang suka Luhan jadi seme dan Xiumin jadi Uke, aku ada project FF buat itu judulnya ****2 Kingdoms in 1 Love.**** Apa readers tertarik? Kalau iya, tolong review, ya... Gomawo *bow***

**Gak pake banyak basa basi, LETS CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review to last chapter...**

"_Panggil aku Xiumin atau Min Seok atau siapalah yang penting jangan terlalu formal, Luhan.", Xiumin kembali bicara dengan dinginnya._

_ "Baik, Xiumin ssi...", ucap Luhan pada akhirnya._

_ "Bagus, sekarang kembalilah ke ruang kerjamu, Luhan. Aku akan menemuimu nanti jika aku ada keperluan denganmu.", suruh Xiumin dengan dingin._

_ "Ne, Xiumin ssi...", Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Xiumin hingga hanya menyisakan Xiumin di ruangan itu._

_ "Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan pada namja itu?", gumam Xiumin._

**Chapter 2...**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Xiumin tahu jika dirinya adalah korban perjodohan orang tuanya dengan Luhan.

Kini, Xiumin disibukkan dengan urusan acara pertunangan dengan Luhan yang akan dilangsungkan tepat 1 minggu lagi. Banyak masukkan yang ia dapatkan dari Tao, Kris dan Kai walau semua masukkan itu tak memberi perubahan yang berarti pada seorang Xiumin.

"Min Seok ah... Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu begitu, huh? Sana, pilih jas yang kau mau, Sayang...", suruh Nyonya Kim pada Xiumin.

Ya.. sekarang Xiumin **terpaksa** berada di butik langganan Nyonya Kim. Mereka tengah sibuk memilih pakaian atau lebih tepatnya jas untuk pertunangannya nanti.

"Nyonya Kim, apa tak berlebihan jika saya membeli jas di sini? Maksudnya, pakaian di sini terlalu mahal untuk seseorang seperti saya. Tak sepantasnya saya membeli pakaian mewah seperti ini.", jelas Luhan dengan canggung pada Nyonya Kim.

"Ya ampun, Luhan. Kau sudah kuanggap anak sendiri Luhan walau ini hanya...ya kau tahu sendiri tapi aku tak menyesal membelikanmu pakaian semahal apapun.", ujar Nyonya Kim seraya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

Xiumin yang mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan ibunya hanya bisa sedikit bingung atau mungkin lebih tepatnya geli dan tak percaya akan kepolosan Luhan.

"Kenapa dia polos sekali?", gumam Xiumin seraya tersenyum ah apa? tersenyum? Tidak mungkin seorang Xiumin tersenyum hanya karena Luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan masih sibuk melihat-lihat beberapa jas yang ada di hadapannya. Tak lama, pandangannya tertuju pada jas putih simple. Perlahan ia melihat harga jas putih simple tersebut.

"Apa? 850.000 won? Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah membeli pakaian semahal ini.", gumam Luhan tak percaya seraya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Apa kau menyukai yang itu?", tanya Nyonya Kim hingga berhasil Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Em... sebenarnya saya suka tapi... harganya terlalu mahal.", ungkap Luhan dengan polos dan canggung.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, jangan memikirkan masalah harga, Luhan ah! Aigoo, kenapa kamu lugu sekali, eoh?", jelas Nyonya Kim yang mulai gemas dengan tingkah polos Luhan.

"Kalau kau suka, cobalah dahulu sana!", suruh Nyonya Kim dengan halus.

"Baik, Nyonya Kim...", ucap Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kamar pas untuk mencoba jas simple dengan harga fantastis itu.

Nyonya Kim pun duduk di sofa empuk tepat di depan kamar pas tempat Luhan mencoba jas yang ia sukai itu.

"Xiumin ah!", panggil Nyonya Kim pada Xiumin yang masih sibuk melihat jas-jas yang terpajang di butik tersebut.

"Apa, Bu?", tanya Xiumin tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah ibunya tersebut. Perhatiannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada beberapa jas yang terpajang di hadapannya.

"Bisa kau ke sini sebentar?", suruh Nyonya Kim dan Xiumin memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan lunglai menuju ke arah ibunya.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Xiumin lalu duduk termenung di samping ibunya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri sebentar lagi..", ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum sementar Xiumin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Tak lama, pintu kamar pas itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan kemeja dan jas putih simple yang membalut tubuhnya serta tak lupa celana panjang hitam yang membuatnya kelihatan **lebih dari sempurna**.

Mata Xiumin membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan serta kagum pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya ini. Ia mungkin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyatakan bagaimana manisnya Luhan dengan jas tersebut. Apa? Manis? Ayolah, Xiumin! Dia hanya menjadi tunanganmu untuk sementara! Ingat itu!

Luhan yang merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu oleh Xiumin hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia yakin pipinya sudah merona sekarang.

"Ehem...", suara dehaman Nyonya Kim membuat Xiumin tersadar dari kekagumannya pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Min Seok ah? Apa jas itu cocok untuknya?", tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Cocok. Ambil saja yang itu jika dia mau.", ketus Xiumin dengan dingin lalu beranjak dari sofa dan kembali melihat jas-jas koleksi butik tersebut.

* * *

**Xiumin POV...**

"Hujan...", gumam Luhan seraya menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan rintik hujan mengenai telapak tangannya itu. Dasar namja childish.

"Hujannya makin lebat. Ayo, cari tempat teduh!", ajakku seraya berlari dan menarik tangannya menuju teras pertokoan tapi semuanya penuh, tak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa.

Aku mulai bingung dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku dan Luhan juga mulai basah. Ok, sekarang aku harus berteduh di mana? Hari ini aku dan Luhan harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah karena mobilku diambil alih oleh ibu sejak tadi aku keluar dari butik. JENIUS!

"Tak ada pilihan lain...", gumamku seraya menarik tangan Luhan dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah box telepon yang kosong di dekat tempat kami berdiri tadi.

Aku menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke box itu, memastikan jika dia tidak kehujanan dan aku bisa masuk ke sana. Jika tidak, kubiarkan saja dia di sana dan aku akan kehujanan di luar. Tapi ternyata, aku masih cukup masuk ke dalam box itu walau terpaksa berdesakan dengan Luhan.

Luhan terus menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya lalu menaruh di pipinya dan begitu seterusnya. Terlihat sekali jika ia sangat kedinginan ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Entah spontan atau hanya simpati belaka, aku melepas jasku dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya.

"Tuan?", gumamnya tak percaya.

"Tuan?! Pakai! Kalau kau sakit sama dengan kau menyusahkanku.", ancamku dengan nada dingin.

"Ne, Xiumin ssi... Gomawo.", ucapnya dengan gemetaran tentunya.

Entah ini hanya persepsi sementara tentang dia atau apa, aku berpikir kalau dia itu er... lebih dari kata sempurna. Matanya yang seperti rusa, hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi tidak juga pesek, rambutnya yang kecoklatan seperti madu dan terakhir... bibir tipis plum-nya yang menarik mungkin?

Tatapan kami bertemu ketika aku menatapinya bersamaan dengan persepsiku tentang Luhan yang muncul di otakku. Aku seakan terperangkap di dalam tatapannya.

Tanpa aku sadar, perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Tanganku bertumpu pada kaca tempatnya bersandar. Semakin dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafas dinginnya menyentuh kulit wajahku. Aku menutup mataku dan...

Kring...

Kring...

Seketika itu juga aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku darinya dan segera mengangkat panggilan di ponselku. Tertera jelas yang menelpon adalah ibuku. Selama aku berbincang dengan ibu di telepon, sesekali aku melirik Luhan dan mendapatinya menunduk dengan pipi yang merona. Oke, Xiumin, kau membuat segalanya berubah 180 derajat sekarang.

"Ibu bilang kalau dia ada sebrang jalan jadi kita harus ke sana sekarang...", ujarku dingin.

"Baik, Xiumin ssi...", ucapnya seraya mengangguk.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dan di sinilah aku berdiri sekarang, di atas altar dengan karpet merah yang menghiasinya. Terlihat seperti pernikahan tapi sebenarnya hanya pertunangan. Banyak undangan yang datang kali ini termasuk dari keluarga Luhan. Teman-temanku (Kris, Kai, Tao) sengaja datang lebih awal agar bisa duduk di bagian depan dan melihatku bertunangan dengan Luhan. Kenapa mereka kelihatan antusias sekali?

Kini, namja itu berjalan di karpet merah menuju ke altar dengan balutan kemeja dan jas putih yang ibu belikan khusus untuknya. Tak terasa, namja ini kini sudah ada di hadapanku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegugupan yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi.

"Xiumin ssi, silahkan pasangkan cincin yang berisi ukiran namamu di jari manis tangan kiri Luhan ssi.", ucap sang MC.

Aku mengambil cincin bertuliskan namaku tersebut. Tangan kiriku perlahan menggapai tangan kiri namja di hadapanku. Kalau boleh jujur, jari-jarinya sangat lentik melebihi perempuan. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan. Dan... selesai. Suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan memenuhi gedung ini.

"Baik, sekarang giliran Luhan ssi.", ucap sang MC dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan ia mengambil cincin berisi ukiran namanya dan ia menggapai tangan kiriku. Entah mengapa, rasanya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat detik-detik cincin itu akan disematkan di jariku. Semakin kencang dan... tiba-tiba jantungku serasa tak berdetak lagi ketika cincin itu benar-benar disematkan di jari manisku namun detik selanjutnya, jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang ketika aku mendapati sorot mata Luhan menatapku agak canggung.

Ok, kali ini suara riuh tepuk tangan tamu semakin meriah termasuk Kai, Kris dan Tao. Mereka bahkan bersorak-sorak tak jelas di tempat duduk mereka bahkan Tao mungkin sampai tersedak saliva sendiri karena saking meriahnya bersorak. Memalukan! Ingin rasanya aku melempari mereka dengan podium yang ada di sampingku.

"Inilah dia pasangan baru kita. Bagaimana perasaan Xiumin ssi saat kalian sudah menjadi pasangan seperti sekarang?", tanya sang MC. Bagus, siapa yang merancang pertanyaan ini, huh?

"Em... Aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.", ucapku seraya melirik Luhan yang ada di sampingku.

"Jadi anda terlalu bahagia hingga kehabisan kata-kata? Wah, berarti rasa bahagianya sangat besar, ya. Ok, kalian bisa kembali ke tempat duduknya.", ucap sang MC lalu aku dan Luhan pun turun dari altar kembali ke tempat duduk khusus untuk kami.

Ok, acara saat itu masih sangat panjang bahkan hingga larut malam. Saking larutnya, Luhan bahkan tertidur saat acara tersebut. Saat itu juga, ayahku mengumumkan tentang kenaikan jabatanku dan disambut meriah oleh semua tamu termasuk juga Luhan yang sengaja kubangunkan.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertungan tersebut, aku masih tetap bingung apa yang semestinya aku lakukan pada Luhan sekarang. Maksudnya, pertunangan ini tak pernah didasari oleh rasa cinta sama sekali dan hanya untuk kenaikan jabatanku. Berarti jika aku pertahankan juga percuma dan jika aku putuskan pertunangan ini, sama dengan aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk jabatan dalam artian lain berarti aku merendahkan harga dirinya.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku duduk di sini (di pinggir kolam renang) seraya merendam kakiku di kolam renang. Otakku sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk memikirkan kelanjutan pertunangan ini.

"Xiumin ssi...", suara itu, membuatku menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Luhan?", gumamku tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya memakai pakaian casual tanpa jas maupun kemeja.

"Boleh saya duduk?", ijinnya dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lama kami terdiam. Tak ada yang berminat untuk mengatakan apapun sepertinya. Kami hanya menyelami pemikiran kami masing-masing.

"Xiumin ssi..."

"Ne?"

"Selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu...", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Gomawo...", balasku seraya tersenyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Er... terima kasih selama ini sudah terlalu baik pada saya. Memberikan saya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Hem...", lirihnya.

Aku diam-diam meliriknya. Tangan kanannya perlahan mulai melepas cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manis kirinya dan tak lama... cincin itu pun tak lagi melingkar di sana. Aku langsung tercengang. Kenapa dia melepas cincin itu?

"Xiumin ssi..", panggil Luhan dan aku hanya menoleh dengan ragu-ragu.

Perlahan ia menggapai tangan kananku dan membuatnya menengadah. Ia pun menaruh cincin yang berisi ukiran namaku itu di tangan kananku lalu ia menekuk jari-jari tangan kananku sehingga terlihat seakan aku menggenggam cincin tersebut.

"Apa ini?", tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jabatanmu sekarang. Sesuai persetujuan, aku hanya menjadi pasanganmu untuk sementara. Jadi, sudah saatnya aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai sekretaris pribadimu sekarang. Semoga kau sukses, ne...", jelasnya lalu ia berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di pinggir kolam.

Aku perlahan menatap cincin yang berisi ukiran namaku tersebut. Kenyataan ini sulit dipercaya. Dia mengembalikan cincin ini? Berarti dia menyudahi hubungan pertunangan kami, bukan? Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya air mataku siap untuk menetes.

"Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu?", gumamku seraya tersenyum mengejek pada diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ah... akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Bagaimana? Ceritanya makin amburadul, ya? No feel gitu, ya? Mianhae T_T... Next or delete, Guys? Last, I need your review, Guys! GOMAWO! ^^**


End file.
